Just Another Memory
by Maxx1542
Summary: Rachel's whole world was crashing down around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. And to think it all started with a letter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**A/N: For those who read 'Hands of time' I am going to finish it. I'm just having a bit of writer's block, probably because of this story idea that won't leave my mind. Hope you like it. **

* * *

She sat on the edge of the bed, her dark brown eyes glared down at the thin piece of paper that she's been holding for what felt like years, but in reality it was only a couple of hours. A couple of hours that she spent reading and re-reading the words that were written in blue ink and hand writing that she's admire and loved for months. The words on the paper taunted her and echoed loudly in her head as if the person who wrote it was sitting right there whispering it lowly into her ear. She wasn't sure if it was the words on the notebook paper or that she had been so stupid and naïve, that made her angry and see red. She should have known it was too good to be true the moment the writer of the letter said they wanted her. She should have listened to the nagging voice in the back of her mind and stayed away, but no she didn't listen and now all she has to show for it is the letter in her hands.

_Rachel,_

_Writing this letter is the single most hardest thing I've ever had to do. It's killing me to think about the things I'm about to tell you, but I have to. I can't hide them anymore. I'm not sure where to begin. Maybe, I should start from the beginning, but even then I'm not sure where it begins. If I'm honest with myself I would have to say it began the first time I saw you flirting with some freshman the first day of school only to see her break down into tears later on that day, because of you. _

_I know what your thinking that was way before me and you even started to talk and what does that have to do with anything, but it has everything to do with it. Something inside me snapped that day and that's the day I decided I was going to make you feel the way you made others felt. I was going to break you, just like you broke that girl and all the other girls that you made fall in love with you only to break their hearts. You needed to be taught a lesson and I was going to be the one to teach you it, because it was no secret that you wanted me. You wanted the one girl who never gave you the time of day in all the years of sharing classes._

_Slowly, I started to talk to you and show interest in you, but not much so you wouldn't grow bored of me and chase me. Soon, you fell into my trap and we started to date. It took a little longer then I thought for you to open up to me and trust me, but you did. When you did I knew it was only a matter of time before I got you to trust me completely and to fall in love with me and I was right, but what I didn't expect was to fall for you. I didn't expect myself to fall for the badass boxer who was tough and closed off around anyone at school who didn't matter, but all at the same time sweet, loving, caring, and romantic to me. The moment I realized I was in love with you, I knew I either had to come clean and tell you why I even started to talk to you after all the years of ignoring you or hide it and try to forget about it. I choose to hide it and at first it was easy. I made myself believe that my plan never existed. It worked for four months. It wasn't until the morning after we made love for the first time and you told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, that the guilt and hate for what I done came full force. You made me feel so loved and wanted that I really thought I was going to die from it, but when morning came the self-hatred and guilt is what killed me._

_Then I done something that made me hate myself more. I went to a club on the other side of town looking for something or someone who would help me forget. That night I done something I regret. I thought that if I went out I could forget about you and the things I've done, but it didn't work. Your all I thought about that night. I know, that doesn't change anything, because I still cheated on you. I really messed up. I messed up so bad, Rachel. I'm pregnant, I found out a couple of days ago. _

_I know your probably thinking that is the only reason I'm even writing this letter to you and your probably right, because I wanted nothing more than to just forget about everything and just be with you. To forget about why I even started to talk to you and how I was going to break you, because I fell in love with you. I should have told you everything from the moment I realized I started to actually have feelings for you, maybe then I would have a chance to fix everything, but it's too late now. God, I'm sorry Rachel. I really fucked up. Please, believe me when I tell you, I love you so much .I know writing this letter is the coward way out, but I couldn't do it any other way. God, I hate myself for everything I've done. _

_If, after reading my letter, you never wish to see and talk to me, I will understand. I cannot blame you if you hate me now. I can only hope and pray that maybe someday you might forgive me and give me another chance to show you that I really love you and I would love nothing more than to have you in my baby's life._

_-S_

_P.S. I'm so sorry._

_Te amo, mi caótico rocoso_

She can hear the pet name being whispered over and over in her mind as images of her and the girl she loved each image Rachel's heart-felt like it cracked more and more.

Sighing she stood up, walking over to her dresser and laying the letter down by the small black box she put there when she first arrived home. Looking at the little box made her let out a humorless laugh on how stupid she had been to believe that anyone would ever want to spend their life with her. Rachel, gently took the box into her hands, opening it and looking down at the 24 K white gold heart-shaped diamond ring that laid snuggly in the middle of the box. Picking it up she let her fingers lightly trace over it as she silently read the engraved words on the inside of the ring.

R & S Always

Not only was their whole relationship a lie, the girl she loved with her whole heart was pregnant. Rachel's whole world was crashing down around her and there was nothing she could to stop it. Sitting the box back on her dresser, she grabbed her phone to send a quick text. _I changed my mind. I'll be there tomorrow after school. _She knows her sending this text is going to change everything, but she needs it. It's the only way things might be okay. Hitting the send button she heard her front door open and people talking. Putting on a fake smile she went to greet them.

"Hey, guys." She greets once she enters the living room of her apartment where her three best friends Noah, Dave, and Blaine stood.

"Rae." Noah smiles at her pulling her into a hug. "How was the workout?"

"Good as always." She says smiling up at him. "You guys go set-up the Xbox and I'll go grab the snacks."

"Sweet!" Noah yells, running over to the flat screen TV to set everything up.

Rachel shakes her head, chuckling a bit at how silly Noah acts sometimes, before disappearing into the kitchen to fetch the snacks and drinks. Even if her world is crashing around her, she's still going to put on a smile and act like nothing is wrong, because tomorrow everything will change. She just hopes that the three boys in the living room will understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

Standing outside the choir room, I take a deep breathing looking down at my bandaged hand I cut punching my mirror. My anger and pain got the best of me. I tried so hard not to let it get to me, but I couldn't help it. After the boys left I went back to room and re-read the letter again. That's when I lost it. Everything she wrote finally hit me and it hit me hard.

"Mr. Schue?" I call out as I walk into the room.

"In my office."

I shut the choir room door and walk to his office, that was off to the right of the room. Reaching the door I could see that Mr. Schue was watching the sectional video that he had Coach Bieste film.

"Rachel, just the girl I wanted to see." He says smiling at me, reaching for the remote on the desk, quickly pausing the tape. "Come in and sit. Maybe, you can help me with some ideas for regional's."

"Actually, Mr. Schue I wanted to talk to you really quick, before all the gleeks get here." I walk over and sit in the chair that is placed in front of his desk. " You know I love glee. You all our my family and have been from day one. You never judged me or -"

"Why does this sound like your saying goodbye, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asks quietly. I look down, grabbing the letter from my bag, I wrote last night. I hand it to him before I smile sadly at him, standing up. I didn't know what to say. Hopefully the letter I wrote him and all the gleeks explain it all.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue." I say softly, walking out of the office and choir room for the last time. When I reach the hall I lean up against the wall let myself finally breakdown in tears. Tears that I've held in since I first read the letter she left last night. I look at the choir room door once more, knowing that I made the right choice. Or a least I hope I did.

* * *

When all the Gleeks entered the room, they could tell something was off, because there stood their teacher, friend, and glee director with a sad empty look on his face holding a piece of paper. All the teens shared a look, deciding against asking anything as they all made their way over to the risers.

"Before, we start I have something to tell you all." Mr. Schue says looking at all of his students. "About fifteen minutes ago, Rachel stopped by and gave me this letter. Umm, I supposed to read it for all of you. So I guess here it goes…"

_For one who as always been good with words, I never been good with writing letter. I'm not sure what to put in it so I can make all of you understand, but I'm going to try. Now before I try to explain myself, I just want all of you to know that I love each and every one of you. All of you have been there for me, whether it was to help with little things like shopping for clothes or rides home, someone to tell me how stupid I was being, or if I just needed someone to listen. So, Thank you. It means a lot to me, because you guys are the closes thing to a family I have. I guess that's why writing this is so hard, because I've never been good at goodbyes. _

_I know some of you are wondering if you're the cause of this, but you're not. No one is. I got an offer from a MMA Academy in the UK, for training and an opportunity to join one of the first women's tournament leagues. It's my dream and I'm going to follow it. Now I would like to direct a message to each of you personally…_

_**Mr. Schue **__Me and you may have not always got along when it came to certain things. Maybe, it was because both of us are stubborn or it might just because we're a like in some ways. When I started glee it was only to get closer to a certain Cheerio. So, I never really listened or paid attention, a least not until you made me sing. From then on I realized I loved to sing and I was pretty good at it to. So, thank you for that and thank you for never giving up on me. You're a wonderful teacher and an even greater friend to have. I wish you and Ms. Pillsbury all the luck in the world, but I know you won't need it because you two are meant for each other. _

Mr. Schue let out a shaky breath, wiping the tears from his eyes. One of his students, star singer, the girl who he always thought of as his own daughter left. She was going off to somewhere far away and from the sounds of the letter she wasn't going to come back. It broke his heart, because he knows not only does all the kids in the risers, who have tears in their eyes too, need her, he does to. She was the one who had all the ideas, the one who never gave up, and now she left them. Clearing his throat he turned his eyes back to letter to read the next message.

_**Artie **__we've never talked much outside of glee, really, but I know you always had my back. I know you was the one who took the blame for gluing Mrs. Brags to her chair, because you knew if I got in trouble one more time in that class I would have been suspended and not allowed to be in glee. Thank you. You're a great guy and I wish you all the happiness in the world. _

Artie just nods and smiles. "She would have done the same for me." Everyone knew he was right, she would have. She was always helping them out no matter what.

_**Mike and Tina **__I wrote this together, because well I can't think of you guys as separate anymore. Mike, I know in a few years I'm going to turn on the TV and see you living your dream of dancing. So, don't let anyone, not even your dad try to talk you out of your dream. Your talent needs to be shared with the world. Tina, You've very talented at singing and a very kind-hearted girl. I know you'll make it in whatever you choice to do in the future. The only thing I regret not doing is, not singing a duet with you, because you and I both know we would have killed it. You two are a beautiful couple and I wish you best. I'm glad I got the chance to know each of you and call you both friends. _

"I've always wanted to sing a duet with her." Tina cries out clinging to Mike's shirt. Mike just tries to calm his girlfriend down, while trying not to cry. Rachel was the only one, besides Tina that knew about his dream of dancing and not telling him it was just a silly pipe dream. She was always telling him that no dream is too big to achieve and with the work, heart, and drive nothing was impossible.

_**Kurt **__You're the bravest person I know. You have one of the greatest voices I've heard and I know your going to live out your Broadway dream. Just promise me that you'll take care of Blaine, because we both know Blaine is mess without you. Take over Diva and rule the school._

Kurt wiped the tears from he cheek, reaching over and taking Blaine's hand in his squeezing it gently. He knows that Rachel leaving is going to hurt his boyfriend a lot more than him. So, he was going to do his best to fulfill Rachel's wish and take care of Blaine, because she was right Blaine was mess without him.

_**Sam **__You're a wonderful person and in the time I've gotten to know, I've kind of looked up to you. Not only do you take care of your little brother and sister, you also went out of your way to make sure all of your had food, a place to live, even if it meant you had to work double shifts and give up time to just be a normal teen. The world needs more Sam Evans in it. __Irayo, Sam._

"She wrote Na'vi." Sam says in awe. He never knew Rachel liked Avatar.

"What's that?" Finn asks looking at him confused.

"It's the language from the movie Avatar."

"Oh, Cool." Finn says with a nod, still not to sure about it, but didn't want to look dumb for not understanding.

_**Finn **__Although we never really got a long, you're an okay guy. What you done for Kurt during Lady Gaga was very admirable and if anyone could get your dad's dishonorable discharge changed it would be you, because of your determination and drive. Good luck in the future._

Finn smiled he's dopey smile when Mr. Schue smiled at him. Not many people believed in him and to have Rachel believe in him meant a lot, because whether he liked to admit it or not she was the one who got him to stand up for Kurt and the one who told him that if he put his mind to it, he could change the dishonorable discharge of his father. He wishes he could thank her like he should have months ago, but he let his ego and jealously get in the way.

_**Brittany **__In all the years I've known you, Britt you've shown me more than anyone else. You've showed me it is okay to think outside the box. Don't believe anyone when they call you stupid, because you Brit-Brit are far from stupid. Keep dancing and smiling- your smile can always light up a room- your truly one in a million. Oh and Brit do you remember what you and I talked bout a while ago? Can you please keep that promise? I know you will, but I just wanted to ask._

"Of course I will, Rachie." Brittany answers seriously with a firm nod.

"Um, Britt what is she talking about?" Quinn asks looking at her tall blonde friend.

"I can't say. Rachie made me promise."

"Rachel, isn't here now. You can tell us."

"No, Q." Brittany says in a tone that makes Quinn realizes she wasn't going to get an answers from her. "Go on Mr. Schue, finish the letter."

"Okay." Mr. Schue nods and starts to read again.

_**Mercedes **__You have an amazing voice. I can't wait for you to become famous and have your own album. Just promise to send me an autograph copy? I wish you all the happiness in the world and I hope you find Mr. right. Although I'm pretty sure you have already. Just remember that if you what to long someone else might come along and take him away. _

Mercedes sneaks a look over at Sam, who was smiling up at her. She shouldn't be surprised that Rachel noticed her and Sam. Rachel was always the observer.

"I love you." Sam mouths to her, causing her to grin like idiot.

_**David, Blaine, and Noah **__I couldn't write this separate because well you three are my Bros. We done everything together. This past summer when I was going through my stupid brain-dead moment, as I like to call it, you three were there for me. You guys never gave up on me, even when I was ready to give up on myself. I love you guys and I hope you can forgive me for leaving. I wanted to tell you when we had our Bros night last night, but I couldn't find the right words. I'm sorry. Also, Noah get your head out of your ass and ask Quinn out. You two have danced around your feelings for way to long. _

"That's why she was acting weird last night. She was hiding leaving from us." Dave says quietly.

"Something else was bothering her to though." Blaine says still holding Kurt's hand.

"What do you mean?" Noah asks looking over at Blaine.

"She looked upset and like something big happened, not just getting an offer for MMA or not knowing how to tell us bye." Blaine says glancing over at the one person who's been quiet this whole time. The one who he things has something to do with why Rachel left, but he's not going to say anything. Rachel wouldn't want him to. He just hopes that when it comes to her part in the letter things will clearer.

_**Quinn **__Mine and your friendship has been a love/ hate friendship. I wouldn't change it for the world though. You was never afraid to call me out on my bullshit and I thank you for that, because even though it sounds weird it made me realize that my tough act was just that an act. We're one in the same really, because you try to hide behind your act to. I'm just glad I got to know the real you. The sweet, kind, caring, and loyal girl who always stands up for what she believes in. Give Noah a chance, he loves you. _

Quinn looks at Noah, before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too." Noah smiles and wraps his arm around her. Leave it to Rachel, even through a letter, to finally be able to get the two most stubborn and pig-headed people together again.

Mr. Schue smiled up at the new couple, before looking over at the only person left in the room that has yet to receive their message from Rachel. This one is the one his been dreading to read since he first got the letter. Not only because he's not sure how she'll react, but also because he's not sure what it will say. Like Blaine he has a feeling that what ever caused Rachel to make this last-minute decision without talking to anyone has something to do with the nervous and upset looking Latina.

_**Santana **__This one was the hardest one to write, and I think you know why. I just want you to know that I don't hate you. I never could hate you. You mean the world to me, even now. I'm not going to say anything else, what you tell them is up to you. I love you, Skittles. _

Santana covers her hand over her mouth in attempt to stop the sobs, but it wasn't helping. It took everything in her to hold it together through the parts of the letter, but the part to her was the last straw. Rachel didn't hate her. Part of her wanted Rachel to hate her, because it what she deserved.

"San, it's going be okay." Brittany says pulling her best friend in to a hug.

"No, it's not." Santana chokes out shaking her head back and forth. "It's not going to be okay. It's my fault she's gone."

All the Gleeks and Mr. Schue watched silently as Brittany tried to calm down the hysterical Latina. They've never seen her like this before.

"It's not your fault she left." Brittany says rubbing Santana's back.

"Yes, it is!" Santana yells moving away from Brittany. "I done something horrible."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks standing up and walking over where Brittany stood in front of Santana.

"Do you remember how everyone was trying to tell Rachel that I didn't really like her, that I was just with her for show or I was using her?" Santana asks looking up at everyone in the room she called her friends. She has to tell them, even if it means that she'll lose them all.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? I know you love Rachel. Everyone in this room can see that." Quinn says earning nods from all the other Gleeks.

"All those people were right though." Santana whispers out in a shaky breath. "When me and Rachel started dating, it wasn't because I finally realized my feelings for her, it was because I wanted to break her. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to destroy her. She was a pawn in my game, I guess you could say. I was just so sick of watching all the girls fawn over her just to have their hearts broking by her. So, I came up with a plan. A plan I knew would work perfectly, because Rachel wanted me. The one thing I didn't count on was me falling in love with her. That's when everything changed. instead of coming clean and telling her about it the plan, I hid it. The guilt and lying to her got to much and I done something else that I'll regret for the rest of my life. I'm pregnant."

After Santana finished talking all hell broke loose. Noah and David started to yell at Santana, while the other Gleeks started to yell at each other. Brittany and Quinn just stood still in shock as they stared at their best friend breakdown sobbing, whisper I'm sorry over and over. They couldn't believe that Santana would do something so low and horrible.

"Hey! Everyone needs to calm down!" Mr. Schue yells slamming his fist down on the stand in front of him, causing all the teens to freeze and to look at their teacher. "Thank you. Now there's another part to letter, so everyone just take a seat please, while I finish the letter.

_If Santana told you about everything, and I'm pretty sure she probably did. Then I want you all of you to promise me something. Please? Take care of Santana for me. She'll need all of you more than ever now. I wish I could be there to protect her, but I can't. Everything that has happened has my mind in horrible place now. So, please just watch over her. I forgive her for everything and I want all of you to do the same. _

_Love, _

_Rachel_

"She forgives me." Santana whispers quietly breaking down again. She couldn't believe that after all the truth came out Rachel forgives her. She shouldn't but she does.

Noah and David share a look before nodding at each other and walking over to the broken Latina, pulling her into a hug. They want to hate Santana for hurting their bro, but they can not when Rachel asked them to take care of her.

"We're all here for you, San." Noah whispers into her ear.

"Yeah, Satan we all got your back." Mercedes smiles at her.

"Why though? You all should hate me for this. I'm reason she left." Santana says looking at everyone confused.

"Your right maybe we should, but we don't. Rachel doesn't and we don't either. We all know you love her. We could and can see it. What you done was wrong, but we can't hold it against you. Your part of this family and we're not going let you go this alone." Blaine says walking over and hugging Santana tightly. "Plus, who else is better than us for aunts and uncles?"

"Thank you. Thank all of you. I don't deserve this, but thank you." Santana says smiling at all of her friends. "I love all of you."

"We love you to." Everyone chorus, each of them hugging her tightly and letting her know that they will always be there for her.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I love you, Rae." The raven haired beauty whispered softly, leaning in and kissing Rachel deeply. Rachel moaned feeling her girlfriends hands starting to roam under the thin material of her workout shirt. "I'm ready."_

_Rachel pulled back and stared into the darkened brown eyes she's come to love over the past eight months. "Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, I need you, Rae." _

_Rachel didn't need to be told again, She pulled Santana to her kissing her with so much passion that it made her feel a little light-headed. When she felt Santana's hands tugging on the bottom of her shirt, she pulled back letting the gorgeous Latina pull the shirt off, leaving her just in her black sports and boxing trunks._

"_I've always loved yours abs." Santana mumbles looking into Rachel's eyes, running her finger tips over Rachel's abs slowly, causing the slightly shorter girl to groan. Santana smirks at the noise leaning back in and capturing Rachel's lips in hard kiss._

_Rachel deciding it was time to take control, started to kiss up and down Santana's jaw line, before pulling back and stripping the dazed Latina's shirt off and unhooking the clasps of the white lacy bra she was wearing._

"_So beautiful." Rachel murmured staring at her girlfriend with loving, lustful, and caring eyes. Rachel has never seen someone so perfect and amazing in life-like the Latina standing in front of her now. "So perfect and all mine."_

"_All yours." Santana moans out as Rachel starts to kiss, lick and suck on her neck, while she run her hand up and down Santana's stomach, loving the way the Latina's stomach would twitch under her touch. Rachel kissed down taking one of the dusty colored nipples in her mouth sucking and licking on it, while she took her hand and lightly pinched the Latina's other nipple. _

"_Rae." Santana moaned out, tangling her fingers in Rachel's dark hair holding her close to chest. "Baby, I need you. Please."_

_Upon hearing her girlfriend plea, Rachel pulled back slowly, leaning up and pecking Santana on the lips, before she moved back and pulled Santana's shorts off of her. Thanking god that Santana decided not to wear any underwear that night._

"_Tell me what you need, Baby?" Rachel asked softly leaning down and placing light kiss all over Santana's thighs. _

"_Your mouth, your fingers, anything. I just need you."_

_Rachel spread Santana's leg a little more, settling between them and taking in the unique intoxicating scent of her girlfriend. Leaning forward Rachel licked up and down her girlfriend's slit moaning at the taste. She's barely even started and she's already addicted to the taste. _

"_Oh, Rae." Santana moans out loudly arching her hips upward._

Rachel's eyes snapped opened at the sound of her alarm going off. Groaning she rolled over and slapped the snooze button.

"Damn, dream." Rachel mumbled pulling herself up out of the bed. It's the same thing every damn night. The memory of her first and only time with Santana. She can't escape it. She's really not sure if she wants to.

"Rae, You up?" Rachel hears her best friend of the past eight years yell from the front of her apartment.

"Yeah, I just got up. I'll be out in a minute." Rachel replies walking into the bathroom connected to her bedroom, brushing her teeth and wiping her face. Looking up at the mirror, she couldn't believe how much her looks have changed over the past eight years. Her face was more mature, hair slightly shorter, a tiny scar shaped like a X under her right eye, she was slightly taller and more toned. She ran her fingers through her messy brown locks, exiting the bathroom and walking into the living room seeing her best friend Amanda relaxing on the couch watching some cartoon on the TV.

"I don't know why you watch that stuff for." Rachel says taking a seat beside Amanda. Rachel glances over at the dirty blonde, who has been there for her ever since the first time they met.

"I don't see why you don't."

Rachel rolled her eyes and watched the screen, as one of the cartoon characters ran off a cliff. "This is so stupid."

"Maybe." Amanda replies not really paying attention to the brunette beside her. "So, are you ready to go?"

"If you mean ready by being packed then yes, but if you mean as me being ready for this, then no."

"It will be fine."

"How do you know that? I've been gone for eight years, Amanda."

"So, eight years. Big deal. They'll all be happy your back."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that they won't be happy. Sure, you left but you had your reasons to."

"Still I should have handled it better."

"Maybe, but you was young and handled it the only way you seen fit at the time."

"I guess." Rachel sighed. "What time we leaving?"

"Sebastian and Dylan went to get the moving van and trailer for your stuff, since I already planned ahead and had my van driven there. So, I figure they'll be here in the next hour or so." Amanda says looking at her watch.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." Rachel stands up and back to her bathroom. After making sure Rachel was in the bathroom, Amanda grabbed her cell phone, quickly dialing a number she's became familiar with in the past few weeks.

"Hey, We'll be leaving in the next two hours. We should be there about four or five. Okay, I guess we'll see you then. Bye." She ended the call just as quickly, leaning back against the couch letting out a sigh. She really hoped everything worked out the way she thought it would.

* * *

"Bye." The tall blonde said into the phone with a smile dawning on her face. Just a little while longer and the plan will start. She just hoped it worked.

"What are you smiling about?" The tall blonde turned to see her raven haired best friend walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, no reason. So, about tonight your still coming to the get together over at Puck's right?"

"That's tonight?"

"Yeah, S. It's been planned for like two weeks, ever since we found out everyone was coming in for the party this weekend."

"I totally forgot, Britt. Sorry."

"It's okay. Your going to come to it though, right?" Brittany asked looked up at the Latina.

"I kind of have a date tonight."

Brittany was about to reply when they heard the front door open and someone call out their names.

"In the kitchen, Q!" Brittany yelled back, before turning her attention back to Latina in front of her. "You have a date? With who?"

"Yes and with Mitch, that new guy that works on the floor below me."

"What about the new guy?" Quinn asks entering the kitchen and walking over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup.

"San, has a date tonight apparently." Brittany says, eyes widen when she sees Quinn spitting out the coffee all over her floor. "Hey! Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry, B." Quinn blushes slightly, cleaning up her mess quickly, before turning to face Santana. "You have a date? Tonight is the Gleek get together at my place. You knew this."

"I forgot." Santana said with a small shrug.

"How about you reschedule with him for tomorrow night?" Quinn asks looking over at Santana. She really hopes she will, because tonight the plan that has a couple of weeks together was finally supposed to start.

"I guess I could, but what about Max?"

"I'll watch him. You know me and Puck love having him around and Beth does to." Quinn says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay, I change the date and Thanks Q." Santana says standing up from the table, smoothing out her outfit. "Well, I got to get to work. I'll see you about 8."

"See you then, S. Be careful." Quinn says hugging the Latina bye.

"I always am. Talk you guys later." Santana says hugging Brittany bye and walking out the door.

"Why did you do that for, Q? She can't go on a date with that guy." Brittany says looking at the shorter blonde with questioning eye.

"She won't."

"But you just told her you would watch Maxxie while she went."

"I know what I said, B, but think about it. Do you really think she'll go on a date with Rachel being back?"

"Oh, I get it. Once she see's Rachie she won't go."

"Exactly." Quinn said smiling. "Now, let's go finish up the decorating and un packing the stuff that was brought in the vans, before Rachel gets here."

"Okay." Brittany smiles and pulls Quinn out the door to the car.

* * *

Rachel's POV

Pulling up to a huge two-story house, with a balcony, a large wooden fence that blocked of the backyard, and a huge garage. It was beautiful, but huge. I still wasn't sure why I need such a huge house, since it was only me and Amanda staying there.

"What do you think?" Amanda asks me once I get out of my Jaguar XJL Ultimate.

"It's really big." I say still looking at the huge house in front of me.

"I know. I love it!" Amanda yells excitedly, running over to where Sebastian and Dylan were starting to unload my stuff. I giggled at her actions. She was always so bubbly.

"She's kind of like Britt." I freeze at the light airy voice. Why was she here?

"Quinn?" I turn to see the short-haired blonde with bright hazel eyes smiling at me.

"Surprise." She chuckles pulling me into a hug. "I missed you, Short stuff, although that nick name don't really suit you now since you're my height."

I laugh and hug her tighter. I never realized how much I missed the ex-cheerleader until now. " Missed you too, not that I'm glad to see you or anything, but how did you know I was here and why are you here?"

"You don't know?" Quinn asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Apparently not Humph" I was cut off by Amanda running over and jumping on my back.

"You must be Quinn, I'm Amanda we spoke on the phone." Amanda says reaching her hand out to shake Quinn, still hanging up on my back.

"Get off of me, Amanda!" I yell trying to get her off my back. Quinn just stands there laughing at me. I'll show her something to laugh about, just as soon as I get Amanda off of me.

"But why? I'm pretty comfortable. Right here." Amanda says still trying to hold on to me. I grab her arms and finally pull her of me. Victory! "You suck."

"I hate to break this entrainment up, but I still have to show you inside and the interior designer needs to see you." Quinn says still laughing at me.

"Of course, Mrs. Fabray-Puckerman." Amanda says smiling before bouncing off toward the house. She's so weird sometimes. Wait, did she just call Quinn, Mrs. Fabray-Puckerman?

"You and Noah got married?" I ask walking with her towards the house.

"Yeah, for six years now." Quinn replies leading me through the front door.

"I always knew you two would get back together." I smile at her.

"Your letter helped and I wanted Beth to have her dad in her life. Plus, I've always loved him." Quinn just smiles as we walk to where we here voices coming from in the basement.

"I'm glad you guys are happy."

"Me too. Although, Puck does miss he's JewBro."

"Yeah, I miss him too." I whisper looking down.

"Rachie!" Before I know what's going on, I'm being lifted off the ground and spun around, by a tall blonde blur.

"Hi, Britt." I laugh as she still spins me around.

"Britt, put her down, before she gets sick or something." Quinn reprimands Brittany, gently pulling on her arm so she'll let me go.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy and excited to see Rachie." Brittany pouts looking at Quinn. I hug Brittany, to get her to stop pouting, because Brittany pouting is just so wrong. It's like kicking a helpless little puppy. Brittany squeals and hugs me tighter. "Oh, Rachie, Do you like the house? I decorated it the way you wanted. The hardest thing to find was the couch for down here."

I look over to where the couch set was, that looked like the one seen on MTV cribs in Mariah Carey's NY penthouse. The only difference was this set was a dark green. I loved it. "Wow, I'm surprised you found a set. I love it."

"Yay! I'm glad you love it. it's really comfortable too. Ask Q, she fell asleep on it twice already." Brittany says, causing Quinn to blush and mumble about how it's not her fault I just had to buy the most comfortable couches in the world.

"Aww, Quinnie your blushing." I tease her, gaining a glare, that makes me instantly shut up and duck behind Brittany. Damn, I forgot how scary she could be with just a glare.

"I still got it." Quinn smirks at me, laughing.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone scare her like that before and it was just with one look." Amanda says in awe looking at Quinn admiringly.

"You think that is cool, wait until you meet San. She makes Quinn look like a little kitty."

"Brittany!" Quinn whisper yells looking at Brittany firmly.

"What?" Brittany asks looking confused, before Quinn nods her head toward me. Brittany's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, Rachie. I didn't-"

"Britt, it's okay." I tell her smiling. "So, how is she?"

"You can ask her tonight." Quinn says softly, biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking from Quinn to Brittany.

"All the Gleeks are getting together at my house tonight to hangout, since their all in for the week, because of the get together Santana is having Saturday."

I look over at Amanda, who nervously biting her bottom lip and looking all round room trying to avoid eye contact. Something she only does when she's trying to hide something or when she knows something I don't.

"Why do I get the feeling all this was planned? Even the job at the gym and buying the house?" I ask, finally putting two and two together. It's all set up, I'm not sure how yet though, but it is. It has to be. "Was it planned?"

"Maybe." Amanda mumbles.

"Tell me." I demand, glaring at Amanda.

"I- we done it for your own good."

"Who's we? You, Quinn, and Brittany?"

"Sebastian and Dylan too."

"Of course."

"Rachel, you got to understand we done it for a reason."

"What reason is that? You know I missed everyone from here, but I never thought you would actually scheme against me just to get me back here." I say looking at the women in front of me, whose eyes were downcast focusing on the floor. I know they all meant well, but be back here is already a lot, without dealing with Santana and what happened. I don't know if I can handle it. I was fine with moving here, but I only agreed to because Amanda told me that Noah, Quinn, Brittany, and David was the only ones who still lived in Lima, while the other just visit from time to time. Santana wasn't supposed to still be around.

"Rachel, for the past eight years all you do is fight, you never take break." Amanda says looking up at me.

"I'm a fighter, Amanda. It's my job."

"I know it's your job, but what you do is suicide."

"How so? I train, eat right, fight the scheduled fight, I do everything I'm supposed to. How is that suicide?"

"It's suicide, because you never stop. You fight week in and week out. Traveling from one place to another constantly. Your so tired all the time. You even fight in illegal fights and tourneys, where there is no rules and weapons are allowed."

"So, I'm fine. I know how to handle myself."

"You could die!" Amanda yells her voice cracking with emotion. " In fact you almost did! You almost died, Rachel. I watched you get stabbed in the stomach three times. I held you in my arms as you took what I thought was your last breath! They were barely able to save you! I almost lost best friend that night. I almost lost you. So, that night while I sat in your hospital room I decided that you was done with fighting for a while and I was going to do anything and everything to make sure it happened. I called in a few favors and found the old boxing gym, bought it and made it look like you got an offer to train others and work with some of the other top fighter, as well as kids who want to learn. I know you wouldn't refuse once you found the gym was in Lima, because you always told me if you had a reason you would come back and that's what I done I gave you a reason."

"But how did you find this house in such a short amount of time, let only know how to get a hold of Quinn?"

" She called Mr. Schue at the high school and he gave her my number, because I work part-time at the school and knew exactly who to call. From there I got a hold of Q and we found this house for you. The gleeks didn't know nothing about it, until I kind of let it slip to Blaine and Kurt. After that everyone found out. Sorry." Brittany says giving me a small smile.

"Santana doesn't know though. We wasn't sure how to tell her or how she would react." Quinn says, I nod at her before looking over at Amanda who had tears running down her cheeks. I never realized that last fight effected her this much. I know I could have died that night, but oddly enough it didn't really bother me then but now I see how it effected Amanda, it kind of scares me.

"I'm sorry, Manda." I say pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, as long as you promise me that your going to stop fighting for a while."

"I promise." Squeezing her shoulders.

"Those two always look so adorable cuddling." I hear Dylan say from the bottom of the stairs.

"About as cute as a rattlesnake." Sebastian says from he spot beside Dylan.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, I have five fingers, the third one is for you." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"The thumb doesn't count as a finger."

"Does to."

"Not."

"To!"

"Not!"

"Do you two always have to do this?" Dylan asks looking annoyed at me and Sebastian.

"He started it."

"No I didn't."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did!" I yell jumping on he's back, trying to bring him to the ground.

"Not!" He yell's trying to buck me off.

"That's enough!" Dylan yells pulling me off of Sebastian and handed me over to Amanda. "You two are worse than kids."

"He started it." I mumbled pouting.

"I don't care who started it ! I swear we can never take you two anywhere." Dylan huffs, turning attention to the two blondes who looked a between both confused and amused. "I'm Dylan by the way and that knuckle brain over there is Sebastian."

"I'm Quinn and this is Brittany, nice to meet you." Quinn shakes Dylan's hand.

"You too." Dylan flashes her flirty smile, looking Quinn up and down. Which causes me to giggle, because she don't realize she's barking up the wrong tree. I'm wondering if I should tell her or just let her strike out on her own. Hmm, That is the question. What the hell. I'll let her make a fool of herself. "Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?"

Quinn's eyes widen comically and I bust up laughing. Wow. Really? She used that cheesy line. I mean come on no one in their right mind would ever go for that. The fact that Quinn is straight makes it even funnier.

"No game what so ever." I laugh harder at Dylan, who is growling and glaring at me.

"Oh, and you can do better?" She raises a challenging eyebrow.

"You know it." I say glaring back. I never back down from a challenge. "I can get any girl I want, even with a cheesy line like that."

"Fine, There's three girls upstairs. Try to get one of them."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Sebastian will be your work mule for a week."

"What?!" Sebastian yells looking at Dylan like she grew three heads.

"Deal." I simply say pushing past her and walking upstairs. Walking into the living room, I see Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and a girl I've never seen before. Bingo! Thank you god. I put on my charming smile and go in for the kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn's POV**

I have a feeling of who might be in the living room and this should be a really funny show. Reaching the doorway I see Rachel making her way over to Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Adeline who were all standing in the corner talking.

"Hey guys." Rachel says once she reaches them.

"Rachel!" Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes all yell at the same time, hugging her. After talking to them for a few minutes she turns her attention to Adeline, who smiles brightly at her.

"Hey, don't I know you? Yeah, you're the girl with the beautiful smile." Rachel flirts taking Adeline's hand and lightly kissing it. Adeline blushes deeply and giggles like a little school girl. Damn. She won.

"Shit!" Dylan yells. "You had to of cheated or something. There is no way that any girl would fall for that line."

"I didn't cheat. I'm just that good." Rachel says, winking at Adeline who giggles more and stares at Rachel like she's the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"Girl, snap out of it!" Mercedes yells snapping her fingers in front of Adeline. "Damn, I think Berry broke Adeline."

"Adeline? Even your name is beautiful." Rachel flirts more. Gross. I'm putting a stop to this, before Adeline either attacks Rachel or ends up fainting.

"Okay, Rachel, You won. That's enough. Leave Adeline alone." I say walking over to Rachel, pulling her back.

"Aww, I was on a roll though." Rachel pouts.

"Umm, Anyone want to tells us what is going on?" Kurt asks clearly amused by the scene he just watched.

"Rachie, won the bet between her and Dylan." Brittany states simply with a shrug.

"A bet about what?" Tina asks glancing over at Rachel.

"Dylan here didn't take to kindly to me laughing when she hit on Quinn." Rachel says cracking up again. I don't find it funny one bit.

"Oh Lord, Girl, Q is straight and married." Mercedes says laughing with Rachel.

"Shit, she is?" Dylan asks looking over at me. I nod and blush a little, from embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I had no clue."

"It's okay." I tell her.

"This looks to be a very fun and entertaining evening." Kurt says clasps he's hands together. "Does Satan know?"

"Not yet." I say looking over at Rachel, who seems to have found her shoes very interesting now.

"Then I'm right about tonight being very interest."

I hate to say it, but Kurt is right tonight will be very interest. I just really hope it goes the way I want it.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Anyways girl, what have you been doing for the past eight years?" Mercedes asks me walking over and sitting on the couch in the living room. Tina, Kurt, and Adeline sit down beside her, while Quinn and Brittany take a seat on the love seat beside the couch.

"Just fighting in the Women's MMA league and doing tourneys all over the world. Other than that nothing really. I know Quinn is a real estate agent and Brittany works part-time at the school and is interior designer. How about you guys? What are you doing now? I mean I know little about all of you from papers, TV, and the internet. Not everything though." I say walking over to the recliner on the other side of the couch and sitting down. Dylan, Amanda, and Sebastian excuse themselves and go back to carrying boxes in. Those three are the best. I really don't know what I would do with out Amanda, Sebastian, Dylan. All three of them have been there for me over the years, even when I was being asshole and trying to push them away.

"Well, I went to Pratt Institute for fashion design, after my dream of Broadway went up in smokes with my voice changing in my audition. It was awful, but then I decided to take on my other dream of being a fashion designer. Everything worked out, because when I finished school I made my company called Porcelain, which is now on its way to be the top label in the world." Kurt says smiling proudly. "Also, me and Blaine got married, after we out to L.A. He became an actor, just like you always predicted. Most working on TV. He's working on a TV show now, it's supposed to air in the spring of this year."

"That's great." I says happy for him and Blaine. I always knew those two would make it and live out their dreams. "What about you, Mercedes? I seen

where you released an album that went platinum and Everyone is talking about you being the next biggest R&B female singer since Beyoncé."

"It's been amazing. I couldn't believe it when it happened, because I was about ready to give up on my dream, but then I got a call from Pink, telling me that she seen me singing at the bar I was working at and wanted to sign me to the new label she was starting." Mercedes tell me with a huge smile. I'm happy for her, she deserves it because she's an amazing singer. "By the way, here is your autographed copy of my album."

I chuckle and take the CD from her. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered. It was hard not to. I also, wanted to thank you for opening up my eyes about Sam."

"Are you guys married?"

"Not yet, were planning a wedding for next year after my tour and your ass better be there." She tells me pointing her finger at me.

"I wouldn't miss it." I smile at her, before turning to Tina. "How about you Tina? You and Mike still together?"

"Yeah, We got married a year after I graduated high school and joined him in Chicago where he was going to dancing school and I went to Le Cordon Bleu College of Culinary Arts for baking and pastry art. I'm working on opening my bakery called Chang Squared in Boston. Mike owns a dance studio there and travels when he gets offers to go on tours. I don't like when he has to on tours, but he loves it so I'm happy for him." Tina says animatedly with a huge smile. I'm so happy that Mike followed his dreams. I knew he would, he just needed to know someone other than Tina believed in him and his talent.

"That's wonderful, Tina. I hope your bakery works out." I say lightly tapping her knee, as Amanda walks back and decides to sit on my lap. I chuckle lightly and wrap my arms loosely around her waist, She smiles at me and flicks my nose. Knowing I absolutely hate it.

"You two make an adorable couple." Adeline says motioning between me and Amanda. My eyes widen and I look at Amanda who has a look of horror on her face. The on her face makes me die laughing, because I don't think I've ever seen her make a look like that.

"Were not together." I say still laughing.

"That would be gross." Amanda says scrunching up her nose.

"That it would." I say agreeing with her, but I do understand why anyone would think that because me and Amanda are always cuddling and joking around. "She's my best friend/ manager."

"Oh, Cool. So, that means your single?" Adeline asks with a flirty smile. I bite my tongue, thinking that I made a bad decision in flirting with her earlier.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." I say excusing myself from the room and heading for the kitchen.

"Oh no not happening. A, she's spoken for." I hear Brittany say as I reached the hall leading to the kitchen. "You've heard the story and you know everything."

"So, from what all of you told about the story of Rachel and Santana, it was over eight years ago." Adeline says not backing down. I'm pretty sure Quinn and Brittany are both glaring at her now. "Do you really think that everything will work out and they'll live happily ever after? Wake up! It's not some fairytale. What Santana done was horrible, she not only lied but she cheated on Rachel, got knocked up and instead of having telling Rachel everything in person she wrote her a damn letter. A letter that lead to Rachel leaving and not looking back for eight years. Rachel just came back and now all of you think it would be a good time to play matchmaker for her to be with the girl who hurt her? Why would you do that someone you call a friend?"

"Do you think we haven't that about that? We know what Santana done was horrible, but everyone deserves a second chance! So back off, Adeline." Quinn says in a voice that was dripping in venom.

"But it's not your call to make! You can't make Rachel give Santana a second chance." Adeline says firmly, still holding her ground from the sounds of it. I'm impressed Adeline hasn't back down yet. I would have, because damn when Quinn goes into scary Quinn mode, it's like being in a horror movie. You know like the low budget serial killer movies, where the acting is bad but for some reason your on the edge of your seat the whole time. "Even if Rachel did give Santana a second chance, Santana won't take it. She moved on."

She moved on. Of course she did, why wouldn't she? What we had been never real. I was just a pawn in her little game. Maybe it's time I finally move on.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

"What are you talking about, Adeline?" Quinn asks looking at the short brunette, who reminds me of that blonde chick on Pretty little liars, Hanna I think is her name.

"Santana has moved on. We seen her on our here outside of breadstix's lip locked with some guy." Adeline said with shrug. "So, the plan you all have isn't going to work."

"She hasn't moved on! She would have told me, I'm her best friend." Brittany said glaring at Adeline. Is it just me or did it get hot in here? That glare Brittany has on her face is so sexy. Umm.. Why is everyone looking at me like I'm some kind of side show?

"I'm sexy, huh?" Brittany asks raising an eyebrow at me, with tiny smirk making its way on to her face.

Crap. I said that out loud. Great. God, if you hear me please place a black hole under me so I can disappear.

"I-umm- I'm just going to go see what is taking Rachel so long." I stutter out blushing, as I quickly run out of the room and to the kitchen, hearing everyone in the living room laughing at me as I went.

I can't believe I just said that out loud. Ugh. Now she probably thinks I'm weird or a freak. If she wasn't so sexy I wouldn't have even thought it let alone say it out loud. It's her fault. Yep. All her fault for being so cute and sexy.

As I enter the kitchen I see Rachel sitting at the table holding what seem to be a ring, while she looked down at it with unreadable eyes. She looked so broken. It reminds me of when I first met her at the gym eight years ago. She was so broken and lost that it was heartbreaking to see her like that. I'm starting to think this whole plan to get her back here was a horrible idea.

"Rae?" I call out softly to let her know I'm there so I won't startle her.

"You know I was going to propose to her? I had it all planned out, I was going to take her to this small resort for the weekend that was about three hours from here. It was beautiful, I knew she would love it. It was going to be perfect. I was going to have her go to the spa all day so I could set up the room with candles and her favorite flowers, candy, and a few of her other favorite things. It sounds cheesy and it probably was, but I knew she would love it." Rachel lets out a shaky breath still looking down at the ring. "All I wanted was to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to be the only one who got to see her gorgeous face every morning, the one who got to hear her snort when she found something really funny, the one who held her when she cried watching a sad movie, I just wanted to be her everything, but I'm not. I never was. I was just some little toy or something to her. I-I Why can't I let it go? Why am I still haunted by that damn letter? No matter what I do she's there. She's fucking there. Her face, eyes, lips, everything, it's all I can see when I close my eyes. Why? Why can't I forget? I just want to forget."

She let out an anguished sob, letting the ring she held slip from her fingers hitting the table with small clink. I quickly walk over to her and pull her into a hug trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Rae. Everything will be okay."

"It won't. It hasn't been for eight years." She mumbles clinging to me.

I don't know what to say or do, so I just hold her as she lets out eight years of pain, heartbreak, and hurt that's she's been holding in.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"I'm sorry." I say when I finally calm down. "I guess holding all that in finally caught up to me."

"It's okay Rae. I'm just glad I was here to give some kind of comfort, even if it was just to hug you while you cried." Amanda says smiling at me. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so." I smile at her and nod. Looking down I see the ring on table, the one thing I have left to remember Santana. The bane of my existence.

"Why do you keep that?" Amanda asks pointing to the ring.

"I'm not sure, I guess as a reminder of what could have been. I really don't know. I've tried countless of times to throw it out, but I just can't. Maybe, apart of me always thought that one day I could give it to Santana." I sigh picking up the ring and sliding it back on the chain that hung around my neck. I konw it's weird that i kept the ring, but i can't help it. It's a part of me.

"If tonight is going to be to hard for you we could just skip out on it."

"No, I want to go see the others. I'm not going to let what happened eight years ago keep me away from my friends any longer."

"Okay, just know that if it gets to hard to be there we can always leave. Come on, let's go find Sebastian and Dylan so we can get ready to go." Amanda pats my shoulder, before we leave the kitchen to find our two friends and get ready for what looks to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Glee or the song You rock my world by Michael Jackson.**

**A/N: Before I get nasty reviews about the end of this chapter, I would just like to state that the views on abortion is my opinion on the matter. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, so don't bash me over it if your opinion is different.**

* * *

Once Rachel and Amanda found their missing friends and bid the others goodbye, Rachel went to get ready for the get together that was happening in about an hour and half. To say she was nervous was an understatement; she was along the lines of terrified. Not only will she be in the same house as all the Gleeks she left, but Santana was going to be there to. Santana. The girl who destroyed her heart.

Looking into the mirror Rachel took a deep breath, tonight she was finally going to let Santana go completely and move on. The moment she over heard Adeline say that Santana moved on, Rachel knew the stupid little fantasies she had about getting back together with Santana. They were over and it was time to let go.

"R, you ready?" Dylan asks knocking on Rachel's bedroom door.

"Yeah." Rachel answers grabbing her favorite hat and heading towards the door. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"You look sexy." Dylan looks her friend up and down.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. Trying to impress a certain straight blonde?" Rachel asks smirking at Dylan.

"How was I supposed to know she was straight? You know me if I see something hot I gotta have it."

"Yeah, well with that pick up line you used you never had chance even if she wasn't straight." Rachel pats Dylan on the shoulder, before walking down the stairs.

"Hey! That line is a classic and works all the time." Dylan pouts following Rachel.

"Whatever you say." Rachel chuckles. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Rachel sees Sebastian and Amanda waiting by the door. "Well, look at you two. You both clean up nice."

"Why thank you." Amanda says smiling at her best friend. "So shall we?"

"Yep, let's go."

All four of them make their way to Rachel's car in silence, each lost in their own thoughts on what might happen tonight. Amanda was hoping that Rachel would be able to handle seeing Santana, while Sebastian and Dylan were just worried that tonight will be the last breaking point for Rachel and Rachel well she was still thinking about how to let Santana go for the last time.

"Rae, you sure you want to go?" Amanda asks climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rachel answers getting into the driver's side and starting the car.

"Okay, well remember anytime you want to leave just let me know."

"I will." Rachel nods putting the car in drive and heading toward the Puckerman's home.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Pulling into the driveway and turning off the car I take a look at the nice house that belonged to Noah and Quinn. It was a beautiful house, definitely something I could see Quinn wanting.

"Rae, come on." Amanda calls out to me from outside the car. Huh, when did they get out of the car? Man, I really must be zoning out today. I pull the keys from the ignition and climb out of the car taking a deep breath.

I can do this. I have to do this. I have to face her so I can finally let her go.

Walking up the path that lead to the house I couldn't help but to wonder how Santana will react to me being here or if she'll even care.

"Rachel!"

Looking up at the front porch I see Noah, Blaine, and David standing just outside the front door with huge smiles on their faces, before all three of them takes off towards me. I giggle and run to meet them, jumping into their strong arms.

"I missed you guys so much!" I yell holding tightly to them.

"We missed you too." They all chorus still holding me close.

"Clear!" I yell when I pull back.

"Shock!" They yell back, as all four of us bust up laughing at the stupid saying that we always use to say in high school. The only thing I remember about how it started was we were in a team paintball match and I was sent a head to scout, once I seen nobody was around I yelled clear through the headset and got shock as the reply and from that day on it became our saying.

"Aww, Q look the four badass troublemakers are back together and they look more adorable now then ever." I hear Kurt chuckling from behind my Bros.

"I know right. They even said their stupid little saying. So cute." Quinn quips from her spot beside Kurt.

"We are not adorable." Blaine says pouting at Kurt.

"Or cute." Noah adds looking at Quinn.

"Whatever you two say." Kurt chuckles walking over and hugging me, before dragging me into the house. "We were getting worried you guys weren't going to show up."

"We would have been here sooner, but Rachel took forever getting dressed." Sebastian says once we enter the house.

"I did not." I glare at him.

"Did."

"Not."

"You two stop!" Dylan yells stepping between us. "I swear you two are hundred times worse than little kids."

"He started it." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Again I don't care who started it, I'm stopping it." Dylan glares at us, before turning and looking at all the Gleeks that joined us in the foyer introducing herself, and Sebastian and Amanda. The Gleeks all shake their hands and introduce themselves.

"Now that everyone knows each other let's get this party started!" Noah yells grabbing my arm and dragging through the house to the huge back yard that had an Airball paintball field set up. "Paintball time!"

"Sweet! What are the teams?" I ask taking the chest protector, goggles, and gun Noah handed me.

"You and Blaine are the captains like old times."

"Okay, who's all playing?" I strap my protector on and look up at the deck to the others all standing there.

"Well, I know that David, Mike, Sam, Finn, and Artie are playing, the girls and Kurt said they would rather watch, but I don't know about your friends." He says motioning for the guys to join us.

"Sebastian, Dylan, and Amanda you playing?" I ask looking at them. Sebastian and Dylan both nod and start to walk this way. "Amanda?"

"Nah, I'm going just hang out up here and talk to the others."

"Okay." I nod at her.

"Everyone ready?" Noah asks once everyone has their gear on. We all nod at him. "Okay, Rach you pick first."

"Hmm, Noah!" I yell pointing at him.

"Yes!" He cheers raising his gun up in the air and walking over to me.

"Dave." Blaine says.

"Dylan."

"Mike."

"Sebastian."

"Sam."

"Artie."

"Why am I always last?" Finn pouts.

"Don't think of it that way, Finn. Think of it as we all saved the best for last." Blaine tells him patting him on the shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yep, now let's play. Since Rachel picked first, I get to pick the game." Blaine says with smirk that kind of makes me wish he picked first.

"Okay, what's the game?" I ask taking the green team arm band that Dylan was handing me.

"Hostage rescue, but instead of one hostage there will be one from each team. You have to rescue your teammate from the opposing team's home base and safely bring them back to our own base. If you get hit at any time you're out and if your rescued teammate gets hit after the rescue your team loses. Also, if the rescue team all gets eliminated before you rescue and safely return the hostage to your base the game is over. " Blaine says still with a smirk on his face. "Oh and to make things more interesting I say we make a little bet of sorts."

"You sure you want to make a bet, Blainey boy? You do remember I'm pretty good at paintball right?" I ask with a smirk forming on my lips as well.

"I'm sure."

"If you say so. What's the bet you have in mind?"

"Losing team has to do a song of the winning teams choice."

"Deal." I say looking over at my team. "Who is going to be the hostage?"

"I'll be it." Artie says as he wheels himself towards the other team's base.

"You sure, Artie?"

"Yeah." He calls over his shoulder. Well, that was easy. Now we just got to wait for Blaine's team to decide who the hostage is so the game and my team's victory to take place.

"We choose Finn." Blaine says nudging a pouting Finn towards my team's base.

"Since that's settle let the games begin." I say turning and walking towards my team's home base with Noah, Sebastian, and Dylan following close behind.

"You ready for this, JewBro?" Noah looks at me when we reach the base and line up in formation.

"Game on." I nod pumping my gun once for dramatic effect.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

"They really take this game serious, huh?" I ask watching the two team line up with serious faces on. It was a bit scary. They all looked like they were about to go into a real war zone. Even Dylan and Sebastian looked serious.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait until you have to seat through them playing video games." Quinn says, causing most of the other girls and Kurt to groan.

"Actually, if it's anything like watching, Sebastian, Dylan and Rachel play video games then I understand fully." I say shaking my head at thought. Xbox was a blood sport when it came to those three.

"So how long are Dylan and Sebastian here for?" Quinn asks looking over at me.

"Probably a week or so until we set up the Gym and stuff. I'm not to sure." I answer with a shrug, turning my attention back to paintball game about to start.

"Excuse me for a second." Kurt stands up with an air horn and walks over to the far end of the deck. Huh, how did I not see the air horn? Weird. Once he reached the end of the deck he raised the air horn and pressed the button, setting the paintball game into motion.

I watch as Rachel's team take off in groups of two in the opposite direction, while Blaine's team decides to use one player to guard the base as the other three stick together and make their way to the giant beam airball bunker a little ways from their base. I have to admit each team had a pretty good strategy, but if I know Rachel, and I do, she's already figured out Blaine's plan and a way to use it in her favor. Looking back over at where Dylan and Sebastian are making their way up the field, I'm about to comment on how this is going to be a short match, because I can see Rachel and Puck cut across the middle close Blaine's team base when everything falls apart.

I watch as Blaine and Mike pop out of nowhere and shoot Dylan then Sebastian. It was like they were ninjas or something. I was shocked, but I do admit it was pretty awesome. The attack shocked and stunned Rachel too, because all she could was stand there and look at where her two teammates use to be. Once she shook off the shock she caught a glimpse of David trying to sneak up on her, so she picked him off easily before her and Puck moved forward once more.

"How much stuff do you still have to do to the Gym?" Quinn asks looking over at me.

"Not much, mostly just putting the equipment and stuff where Rachel wants it. I say we'll have everything set up in a week and ready for an opening. She's already got two calls from two of the top female MMA fighters in the world wanting to come train and work." I say as I watch Puck take out Mike from behind.

"Wow, Sounds like she's going to be busy with not only training, but with classes she's going to start for kids." Brittany says taking a sip of the lemonade she was holding.

"That's what I'm hoping for, because if she's busy then she won't fight herself."

" You know that's one thing I've meant to ask. Why do you not want Rachel to fight anymore?" Kurt looks at me with questioning eyes. I guess Quinn and Brittany never told them about Rachel's last fight.

"It's not that I don't want her to fight anymore, I just want her to take a break from it, because of her last fight."

"What happen in her last fight?" Adeline asks with a look of concern. That's new. Well, I mean I could tell that Adeline had a little crush on Rachel, but I thought that was all it was. A kind of crush that was more of infatuation than anything. Seems like I was wrong though by the look in Adeline's eyes, She seems to really like Rachel. This could either be a good or bad thing. I'm not sure yet.

"Well, I wouldn't really even call it a fight it was more or less a beating. We were in Fiji for a huge tournament when Rachel decided to go to this underground fight club to fight one night. I couldn't stop her. Things that night started out okay until three guys wanted to fight her. I told her no and tried to make her leave, but they kept mocking her and told her she was chicken until she pushed me away and agreed to fight. At first she was wiping the floor with them, but then all three of them pulled knifes out. It happened so fast there was nothing I could do to stop it. They stabbed her in the stomach. All I could do was hold her and wait for help. I really thought she was going die. In fact she almost did, if help wouldn't have showed up when it did Rachel would have died."

"What?" I hear someone from behind me ask quietly. Turning to look I'm met with tear filled deep brown eyes.

"Santana." I hear myself whisper as I stare at the girl who broke Rachel's heart.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Shit. I can't believe this. I'm outnumbered two against one. Blaine and his stupid ninja ways of sneaking up on people. I watched as Noah easily shot Mike from behind but then Blaine pops up and takes Noah out. So now I'm stuck.

I have to figure out where Blaine is at and if Sam is still guarding the base, but how. I guess I could just take a chance and make run for the base. It might be my only option.

Looking to my Left then to right, I take off toward the snake airball that a was placed in the middle of the field. I dive behind it and check my surroundings again before I peek over the top. Sweet. I can see the base. I would say it's only about 30 yards from me. If I can just get there, get Artie, give him my gun so he can cover me while I push him back to our base, and finally ring the bell, we will win. Simple task. I think or well hope.

Glancing up at the deck where all the girls and Kurt sat, I see very pissed off looking Adeline. What's going on? Looking to the left, I feel like the wind was just knocked out of me, because there stood Santana. A very angry-looking Santana. Seriously, what's going on and when did Santana get here?

Hearing footsteps behind me I turn to see Blaine smirking at me as he fires his paintball gun. We lost. Great. I never lose. Oh well, a least now I can go see what's got Adeline so fired up and why Santana looks so angry.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Those words I just heard keep playing in my mind over and over.

"I really thought she was going die. In fact she almost did, if help wouldn't have showed up when it did Rachel would have died."

Rachel almost died. The love of my life almost died.

"She's okay now right?" I ask the short blonde who I have no idea who she is, but she seems to know Rachel and right now that's all I care about.

"Why do you care, Satan?" Adeline asks glaring at me. What the hell? What's her problem? " You broke her eight years ago and not once did you ever try to find or anything. So don't stand there and act like you care."

"You know nothing about what happened eight years ago. I made a mistake a huge one and I regret it everyday. I regret what I did to her, but it doesn't change the fact that I loved her ." I growl staring daggers at her. I so badly want to say and _I still do love her ,_but I can't. "And you don't even know who Rachel is, so butt out Adeline."

"I do know who Rachel is. She's the girl who you broke, because you have no heart. You played her and made her fall in love with you. You broke her so much that she left all her friends and family behind, because she couldn't be around you. She's also the girl that was flirting with earlier." Adeline says with a smug smile dawning on her face.

What does she mean she was flirting with her earlier? Does that mean she's here?

"What's going on?" I hear Blaine ask from behind me. Turning I see Blaine, Puck, Sam, two people I don't know, Mike, and David with Finn carrying Artie up the deck stairs. Once David and Finn sit Artie's chair down I glance behind him and see her. She was here.

"Rachel." I whisper looking at her. God, she looked more gorgeous than ever. She is slightly taller and more toned. Sweet baby Jesus. Her abs look like they could cut glass.

I look her up and down once more, before my eyes lock on to hers. The moment I look into those beautiful brown eyes all different emotions flood through me. From fear, pain, regret, remorse, shame, guilt, and to love.

"Hi, Santana." Rachel says still staring into my eyes with an unreadable expression.

"Hi, umm it's been a long time." Feeling all of sudden nervous and unsure, I look down at my feet.

"It has." Rachel replies quietly.

About to ask what the blonde was talking about earlier when she said that Rachel almost died, when Adeline pushes past me and goes over to Rachel. The moment she touches Rachel's arm all I want to do is strangle her. Bitch shouldn't be touching what's mine. Wait.. What am I saying Rachel isn't mine anymore. I lost her eight years ago. Plus, I'm with someone now. I'm happy or a least that's what I keep telling myself.

Feeling two hands on my arms I look up to see Britt and Quinn trying to comfort me. They both know I still love Rachel and they both know how much I regret what I did. If it wasn't for both of them and the rest of our friends I really don't think I would where I'm at today. After Rachel left I was a mess. For weeks I wouldn't eat hardly or sleep. It wasn't until Brittany and Quinn stepped in and told me that if I kept doing this I was going to kill the baby and Rachel would never want that. Rachel would want me to take care of myself for the baby. So, that's what I did, because I knew they were right.

"You okay, San?" Quinn asks rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"I don't know." I whisper looking up at Rachel again with a look of longing and want in her eyes for a second before her gaze turned unreadable again. Was I imagining it? I had to be. There's no way she still felt that way after everything I put her through.

"Come on, let's go inside and talk. We have a lot to talk about." Brittany says tugging on my arm gently and pulling me towards the back door.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I could have sworn I saw the look of love in Santana's eyes, but it can't be. It's all in my head, it has to be. She never wanted or loved me. Everything she said and everything that happened between us was nothing more than a lie. That letter proved that. I know in the letter she said is loved me, but how can I believe it? How can I be sure?

"You done a good job in the paintball game." Adeline says smiling at me.

"Thanks." I give her a small smile and look at Blaine who looks very smug. "Ugh, stop looking at me like that. You won so don't rub it in."

"I'm not going to rub it in. I just wanted to remind you that your team has to perform a song later tonight." Blaine says wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him on the cheek. The action makes me smile, because I'm happy for my two friends. Those two really belong together.

"Ooo, a performance this should be fun. What song are they going to be doing?" Kurt asks looking at Blaine. Blaine smirks at me before whispering something into Kurt's ear. " Oh my god. I love it. I have the perfect outfits for that in the car."

"Outfits? You can't be serious?"

There's no way I'm wearing any type of outfit.

"Yes you are, Rachel. It's part of the bet."

"You never said nothing about dressing up."

"I didn't think I had to."

I about to respond when I feel Adeline rub my arm again and whisper in my ear. " I'm sure you'll look amazing in anything that Kurt picks, plus who knows you might just woo a girl if you dress up in a sexy outfit." Her lips brush the spot right under my ear and I feel like my legs are going to give out. What's going on with me? No one but Santana has ever made me feel like that. It's weird and kind of scary, but maybe this is a good thing. Maybe, if I give Adeline a chance I can finally forget about Santana completely.

I clear my throat. "Okay, I'll dress up, but on one condition." Glancing at Adeline with a smile. "If you go out with me tomorrow night."

I hear quiet gasps from all the gleeks, who were know paying attention to the conversation going on between Adeline and I.

"I would love to." Adeline smiles at me.

"Adeline, you can't." Kurt says quickly.

"Why not?"

"Umm well umm- Mercedes why can't she?" Kurt looks at Mercedes, who looks like a deer caught in headlights.

" We're going shopping tomorrow night." Mercedes says slowly.

"No were not and even if we were we could change it." Adeline tells them, before turning to me. " Tomorrow night is perfect."

"Great. So, Blaine what song does my team have to perform?"

"You'll se in a second. Come on let's go." Blaine says motioning for me to follow him. Noah walks over and slings his arm around me as we follow the rest of our team, Blaine, and Kurt around the side of the house to the garage.

"Were going rock this song, Jewbro." Noah grips my shoulder and smiles at me.

"Of course we are, we're badass and badasses rock at everything we do." I tell him with a smirk.

"That's what I'm saying." He chuckles. "Also, who knows this song might get you the girl."

"Adeline?"

"No."

I stop and stare at Noah with questioning eyes. He just shrugs and drags me into the garage to practice.

He can't be meaning Santana, can he? I may still want and love Santana, but I can't just let her back in. I just can't. She hurt me more than anyone in my life ever as. I may forgive, but I can't forget and that's the one thing I really want.

Is to forget…

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I watched as Santana paced the living room mumbling in Spanish about everything we just told her. Santana let out a frustrated sigh and look at me.

"Why didn't you two tell me what Rachel's been doing? You should have told me. I deserved to know! I deserved to fucking know that she's been fighting illegal fights in underground fight clubs. Fuck!" Santana yells pulling at her hair. The emotion and look in her eyes tells me that she's blaming herself for this.

"Because Santana you would blame yourself, just like you're doing now."

"It's my fault."

"No it's not, S."

"Yes it is! It's all my fault!" Santana breaks down sobbing and Brittany rushes over and pulls her into a hug. "She could have died. It's all my fault."

"S, no it's not. Rachel fighting in those fights was her choice. Rachel leaving was her choice. While, what happen between you two might have helped Rachel decide to leave, it wasn't the full reason. She said so herself in that letter she left. Stop blaming yourself. Stop trying to hide. Rachel came back and now it's your chance to get her back." I tell her laying my hand on her arm to get her to look at me. " She still loves you. I can see it. Just like I can see that you still love her. So, stop with the blame and show her that your still the girl she fell in love with."

"No." Santana whispers shaking her head from side to side. "I can't."

"Why?" Brittany ask quietly.

"I may still have feelings for Rachel, but I have stronger feelings for someone else now. I'm happy. Mitch makes me happy. We've only been seeing each for a few weeks, but I know this what I want and need. Plus, he's wonderful with Max." Santana answers looking over at Brittany. " He's a wonderful guy and I could see myself falling in love with him."

Brittany shakes her head at Santana. " Your just saying that. You don't mean it. I know you don't, Sanny. You want to know how I know? The look in your eyes and the tone in your voice, Your trying to convince yourself that you have feelings for this guy."

"No, I'm not. I really do like him." Santana argues.

"You may like him, but you'll never love him. You'll never be happy with him. Don't you see that? Don't you see that Rachel is your one and only. Your soul mate, true love, other half, She's everything to you. You can try all you want to be in love with Mitch, but it won't happen."

"Your wrong, Britt." Santana says getting up and walking out of the living room quickly.

"Am I wrong?" Brittany asks me looking over at me with sad eyes. I know she really wants Santana and Rachel back together. Hell, I do to, but I'm not to sure it's ever going to happen. Santana is way to stubborn and afraid that she'll hurt Rachel again, but what she doesn't realize is that if she keeps doing this act of hers not only will she hurt Rachel but herself too.

"No, Britt. Your right. Santana is just afraid." I tell Brittany with a smile.

"She shouldn't be."

"I know, Britt. I know." I say standing up and pulling Brittany to her feet. "Come on, let's go back outside and see what everyone is up to."

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

When Quinn and Brittany made it outside to the deck they saw Finn, Mike, Sam, and David setting up a small stage in the middle of the backyard, while Tina and Mercedes set up some chairs.

"What's going on?" Quinn ask Adeline walking down the step to yard where Adeline and Amanda stood.

"Rachel's team is going to perform a song, since they lost."

"This should be interesting." Quinn said watching as the guys started to hook up speakers.

"Very." Amanda nodded in agreement, looking over at the two girls and realizing someone was missing. "Where's Santana?"

"I'm not sure." Brittany pouts. She was worried about her best friend. She just really hoped that Santana would open her eyes and see that everything that happened eight years ago can be fixed. Yes, it would take time, but it could be fixed.

"Is she okay?" Amanda asks with concern lacing her voice. She may not know Santana, but Santana was important to Rachel and anyone important to her best friend was important to her.

"I hope so." Quinn sighs.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a big girl." Adeline shrugs not really paying attention. Quinn is about to go off on her when they hear Santana.

"She's right, I am a big girl. So, what's going on?"

"Apparently, Rachel and her paintball team is performing." Quinn looks over her shoulder at Santana.

"Oh, cool." Santana says as they see Blaine walk up on the tiny stage to with a mic.

"I would like to ask everyone to take a seat please." Blaine says, watching as everyone in the yard walks over to the chairs and sits down. Once everyone is seated he begins to talk again. "I know some of you are probably wondering what is going. So, I'll explain. Before the paintball match I made a little bet with Rachel. The bet was the losing team had to perform a song of the winning team's choice and since my team won, I picked a song for Rachel's team to sing. I hope you all like it."

"Oh my god." Quinn whispers when the intro to the song starts to blare through the speakers and Sebastian, Dylan, and Artie make their way to stage.

"Oooo, I like the outfits." Brittany comments looking at the outfit's the three people were wearing on the stage. Dylan was wearing a sexy ruby-red flapper dress, a black headband that had a red rose on it, black fish net stockings, and sexy black heels. While, the boys outfits were pretty much like one another, both were wearing black suits with a red shirt and black fedora hats, the only differences were Artie's tie and band around his fedora hat was white and Sebastian's tie and band was black. All three of them looked amazing and it made everyone wonder what would Puck and Rachel's outfits look like.

" It's like we went back in time to like the 20's or something." Amanda says watching as Artie and Sebastian act like their sizing each other up, before Artie wheels over to Dylan and starts to sing.

Artie singing

Artie and Sebastian singing

_Rachel singing_

_**Rachel and Puck singing**_

Ho...oh...

My life will never be the same  
'Cause girl, you came and changed  
The way I walk  
The way I talk

I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true  
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you'll need

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl)  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my  
life)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I)  
Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I  
finally found, come on, girl)

Sebastian cuts in and lightly pushes Artie's wheelchair away, taking a hold of Dylan's hand and sings with Artie.

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Girl)  
And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

In time I knew that love would bring  
This happiness to me  
I tried to keep my sanity  
I waited patiently

Girl, you know it seems

My life is so complete  
A love that's true because of you  
Keep doing what you do

Artie wheels back over to Sebastian and grabs his arm spinning him around to face him, while Dylan just stands there watching the two guys act like their fighting over her.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)

Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all  
my life (Searched for all my life)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find  
(Whoa...oh...oh...)  
Such a perfect love that's so right (Whoa, girl)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Come on, come  
on, come on, come on)  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Girl)  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
you did  
And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine (Girl)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did  
And everything I own I give (To rock my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

Dylan dances around them, lightly touching each of their arms before turning and looking at Rachel and Puck, who just walked out from around the house. Rachel runs over jumping in front of the two boys on stage and takes over singing.

_Girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I always have to have you here, hoo_

Puck joins Rachel and starts to sing with her, as Rachel takes a hold of Dylan by the waist and dances with her.

**_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
you did  
And everything I own I give (Look what you did to  
me, baby, yeah)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_**

_**You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did,**_  
_**baby)**_  
_**And everything I own I give ('Cause you rocked my**_  
_**world)**_  
_**The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Hoo, hoo)**_  
_**Someone like you to call mine**_

"Rachel looks hot in that outfit." Brittany says looking up at Rachel, who just let Dylan go and now her and Puck was in a little dance off against Artie and Sebastian.

"Yeah." Santana breathes out looking Rachel up and down. Rachel was wearing high-rise pinstriped suspender pants, a white sleeveless shirt with a pinstriped tie, black fedora hat, and black heels that looked like the heel was brass knuckles. She really looked sexy in the outfit and Santana could feel her mouth go dry and a small ache between her legs as she watched Rachel dance around the small stage.

"Puck looks good too." Mercedes comments not taking her eyes off the performance on the stage.

"He does." Quinn agrees smiling up at her husband, who just winked at her. "He really does." Puck was wearing a suit like the other guys but his was white with pinstripes, his tie and hat was solid black. The outfit suited him well and it really mad all the gleeks feel like they were really look at a 1920's mafia guy.

_**(You rocked my world)**_  
_**You rocked my world, you know you did**_  
_**(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)**_  
_**(The way you give it to me)**_

_**You rocked my world, you know you did**_  
_**(Give it to me)**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)**_  
_**You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know**_  
_**you did**_  
_**(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)**_

_**(Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl),**_  
_**you know you did**_  
_**(Baby, baby, baby)**_  
_**And everything I own I give**_  
_**The rarest love who'd think I'd find**_  
_**Someone like you to call mine**_

Rachel grabs Dylan's hand pulling her close and acts like she's going to kiss her as she sing the last part of the song.

_You rocked my world, you know you did_  
_And everything I own I give_  
_The rarest love who'd think I'd find_  
_Someone like you to call mine_

Once the song ended all the gleeks and others jumped up clapping and cheering loudly at the ones on the stage.

"That was awesome!" Brittany yells running up and hugging Rachel tightly.

"Thanks, Britt." Rachel chuckles hugging the hyper blonde. "Glad you liked it."

"I'm not the only one, isn't that right San?" Brittany says looking over at the Latina who was stilling staring at Rachel. "San?"

"Huh?" Santana says snapping out of her Rachel induced daze and looked at her best friend.

"I said I'm not the only one who like the performance, am I?" Brittany asks the now slightly blushing Latina.

"Oh, no you're not. I liked it. You done a great job Rachel." Santana says scolding herself for being caught checking Rachel out.

"Enough with the talking let's eat!" Puck yells interrupting Rachel from replying and runs toward the table with the food causing everyone to laugh as they follow him leaving Rachel and Santana by themselves.

"You really did do a great job on the song." Santana says bashfully looking away from Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel blushes and plays with the buttons on suspenders nervously.

"Your welcome." Santana mumbles shuffling her foot against the ground as she looks up at Rachel. "So, umm how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good. What have been up to?"

"Nothing really just work and taking care of Max."

"Max?" Rachel asks a little confused to who Max was.

"My son."

"Oh."

Santana can tell her answer hit Rachel hard. She couldn't figure out why though. Did Rachel think she had an abortion or something? That thought alone hurt. She knows that she may have never been the most caring and nice person in the world, but she would never do something like that. It would be murder.

The way Santana was looking at her, Rachel knew that her answer gave Santana the wrong idea. "I didn't mean it like that. I, umm kind of forget that you was pregnant before I left. Sorry."

"It's fine, Everyone else in this town was surprised I kept him too. So it's fine." Santana didn't mean for it to come out as harsh and snippy as it did.

"I'm not surprised that you kept your son, Santana. The moment I read that letter all those years ago, when you told me you were pregnant, I knew you would keep the baby and that you would make a great mom." Rachel says softly, before turning away from Santana and walking toward the others, who were sitting at the table trying to discreetly watch the ex-lovers.

"Rach-" Santana starts to say but was cut off by Rachel.

"Maybe, we can get together sometime and catch up more." Rachel says not looking back at the Latina as she still makes her way over to where the other were.

Santana doesn't answer, she just stands there and watches Rachel. She didn't mean to snap at Rachel. It was just a reaction. Everyone in Lima thought that Santana HBIC, the head cheerio, the girl who had a rep of not having a heart would have jumped at the chance to get rid of the child that grew inside of her. It hurt. It hurt a lot for everyone to think that of her, but she knows that it was her own fault, because she never was nice or caring in school. Well, that was until Rachel came into the picture. After, Rachel came into her life, everything changed. Maybe, that's way she snapped at Rachel, because while everyone in Lima hurt her with words and looks, the thought of Rachel just thinking the same things that everyone else did hurt a hundred times more. Cause in the end Rachel's opinions and thoughts were all that mattered to her and they always will.

**TBC...**


End file.
